


Trick or No-Treat

by Litastic



Series: Shots of Jupiter [10]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 16:26:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12634785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Litastic/pseuds/Litastic
Summary: A short Halloween drabble of the lovable trio.





	Trick or No-Treat

The orange glow from the setting sun cast long shadows along the crowding sidewalks. Ghouls, werewolves, superheroes and princess of all kinds littered the streets on their way to break the one rule that would otherwise be suspicious any other day: taking candy from strangers.

At the corner of maple street, a crowd of Zombie jocks and a girls caked in make up and cat ears seemed to be laughing at some inside joke, leaving behind a growling ghost boy and his Black Widow companion.

"I can't believe it! Nobody, and I mean nobody has noticed that I'm the real Phantom! I don't get it! And what does Paulina know about hair dye and coloured contacts? This is certified snow white hair." The frustrated half-ghost tugged at his tousled locks to further prove his point, a deep frown and glowing green eyes completed the picture.

Sam swiped away at the red hair falling into her eyes, she missed a spot with the hairspray and now a stray curl kept tickling her nose to Danny's secret amusement. Thank goodness it was a wig. The amount of chemicals that went into this hairdo could've set the entire Manson estate on fire. _Now there's an idea,_ she thought semi-jokingly before saying out loud, "People see what they want to see, Danny. Who cares what they say. Now come on, Tucker's either waiting for us or he's been around the block at least five times already."

She jogged up ahead and Danny couldn't help but gawk at her extremely well fitted Black Widow attire. Her belt sat just a bit crookedly on her hips, a buckle on her thigh holstered a camouflaged ectoweapon, just in case. He caught his own jaw and sped after her.

They reached the front steps of the Foley residence and were not surprised to find out that Sam had been right...well, almost. Tucker had just left for his third round, leaving bags and bags of sweets in the living room before venturing on his quest for candy gold once more.

With a quick thanks and the most susceptible look Danny had received all night from Mrs. Foley, they were off to hunt down the remaining member of their party.

It didn't take long.

A small crowd of children of all ages were running away from a house in the distance, hands clamped over their ears. Faintly in the distant they heard someone singing. Well, if you could classify the sounds of scratched records and metal screeching against metal as singing.

Danny and Sam ran ahead wondering what the commotion was about, though they already had a pretty good idea. The half-ghost teen was the first to stop and double over in a wave of giggles and snorts. He barely had enough time to find a tree to lean against to keep his shaking body from falling over from laughing so hard. Sam on the other hand rolled her eyes so exceptionally, the ground beneath her must have shifted an inch.

Tucker was perched on one knee, balancing on a yoga mat he had attached to his and Danny's skateboards. His baggy white pants pooled around his ankles, a thin purple vest hung loosely on his skinny frame. The red beret was replaced with an equally red fez instead.

He had his left hand on his chest, the other reaching towards a Princess Jasmine look-a-like. She had her hands clasped in front of her, twitching from the urge to cover her suffering eardrums. She tried to smile but only a grimace made its way to her face as Tucker continued with his show. His eyes were closed, face full of emotion as he sang impossibly out of tune to the karaoke accompaniment he was blasting through the headphones of his walkman.

"I can show you the woooooorld! Shiiining, shiiimering, spleeeeenddiiiiiiid! Tell me princess, now when did you last let your heart deciiiiiiiide."

The girl's eye twitched and she flit her gaze wildly. They fell on Sam's unimpressed gaze with a silent plea. Sam rolled her eyes again and dragged a floundering Danny by the collar of his jumpsuit towards a screeching baboon named Tucker.

Sometimes she wonders why she even bothers with these two dorks.

**Author's Note:**

> A bit shy of Halloween, but this was a silly piece I wrote a while back and it's about time I shared it. Thanks for reading!


End file.
